


The Santa Monica Pier

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, California, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Ferris Wheel, Ferris Wheel Light Show, Hotdog On A Stick, M/M, Santa Catalina Ferry, Santa Catalina Island, Santa Monica, Santa Monica Pier, Santa Monica Pier Ferris Wheel, Santa Monica Pier Ferris Wheel Light Show, Santa Monica Pier Roller Coaster, Santa Monica Roller Coaster, Southern California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: All of the world famous sights and activities at the Santa Monica Pier fail to satisfy McCoy until Spock makes a suggestion.





	The Santa Monica Pier

“I do not know why you are upset, Leonard. We toured the Santa Monica Pier.”

“Humpf!”

“We rode the ferry to Santa Catalina Island.”

“With thirty-five school children!”

“We rode the world famous roller coaster out over the Pacific.”

“With people puking up their guts!”

“We rode the Ferris wheel and watched its light show.” 

“Wasn’t how I wanted to ride!”

“We even ate hotdogs on a stick where they originated.”

“Wasn’t what I wanted to eat!”

Spock studied McCoy‘s discontent. “Perhaps I can give you the memory of Southern California that you are wanting.”

McCoy brightened. “Now, you’re talking!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.  
> I own nothing of Johnny Lee and/or his enterprises, nor do I represent him. The series title has nothing to do with Johnny Lee's 1980 single "Lookin' For Love."


End file.
